1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image processing apparatus which is capable of generating and outputting the corresponding diagnosis aid information by analyzing a medical image.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional system for aiding a doctor to diagnose is already known, wherein the diagnosis aid information such as a detection result of the abnormal shadow candidates is added to the medical image which is used for screening, and outputted to a CRT monitor, an LED, or the like. For example, a technique is disclosed which switches the image output destination corresponding to the detection result of the abnormal shadow candidates (e.g. refer to JP-Tokukai-2000-342559).
The medical image and diagnosis aid information vary in output format and image output apparatus (e.g. a monitor, an image recording apparatus) with the individual diagnosis purpose as well as the image usage. However, the conventional approach suffers from being too complicated in that it requires a user, according to the individual diagnosis purpose as well as the image usage, to specify the output destination of the medical image and the diagnosis aid information, and the output format.